DotHack 1
by Hase0
Summary: This is the second story i've made it is alittle dramatic but its just because I've had the same type of problems


Nik awakes from the alarming sound of his clock, " geeze its six o'clock already man I was having so much fun with (THE WORLD) I din't get to bed in a decent time", he get's up and walks down the hall of his home and quickly gets into the shower, " I wonder what we will be doing today for school?, football practice is tommorrow so I don't have to worrie about that and i'll meet my friends on THE WORLD as long as I don't have much homework.", he grabs his towell and dry's off, he gets out of the shower and walk's back to his room to get dressed, he grabs his white teeshirt and his black pants, "hopfully we don't have to much to do today im so distracted from school now i'll have to worry more about school and then when my school work is done I can think of THE WORLD" he puts on his shoes and ties them tight he walks out the door and runs to school.

Nik walk's into the school and looks around and spots some of his friends, he walks over and greet's them, " hey guys whats up?" they look back toward him his friend Zack replys " hey sup bro how have you been?" "pretty good how about you?", Zack acts suprised for a split second "o ya!!" I heard you joined THE WORLD Veronica told me about it, its a pretty cool game hu?" Nik was thinking about yelling at his friend in excitement or just tell him what he did on the game, " yea I like the game its cool veronica told me alot about it and showed me the controlls I think I got the hang of most of it" zack look's at Nik with an alien look " You mean she din't show you any dungons or any other servers just the controls?" Nik looks at him with a curious look on his face " you mean there are dungeons and stuff?, I din't know that I thought it was just a place to talk to your friends and stuff haha" zack respons with an out burst of excitement " yea!!! there are alot of things you can do on THE WORLD you ever wonder what the level your character was for or why you had weapons haha i gusse you din't well i'll show you later ok we don't have much homework today so i'll get on with you ok?"

Veronica walks into the group from the background " hey guys whats up?" they all look at Veronica" Zack and Nik turn around "sup?" they all look at each other and start to laugh not because they did something funny but they knew they all played THE WORLD and they thought it was funny that they could communicate through a game they all found. " hey guys gusse what? I heard there was this secret player that has some type of special ability on his character that no other character has on it we should check him out I think his user name is Kite" Nik and Zack look at each other and give each other a high five and yell " yea!" Veronica laugh's at them both, they both turn around blushing.

The Three hug each other befor they head for their classes, The bell rings meaning that school is over Nik gets out of the school doors and gets his homework done along the way home he kept repeating the problems out loud because he couldn't concentrate because of THE WORLD " x-2 y-41 X x Y 82, 82 2 41-56-15"he finally gets home after doing his homework he rushes up to his computer and turns it on, The computer begins proccessing THE WORLD, a window pop's up "You have 2 NEW messages", He then opens both of them they were from Kikal and Higoshi, He knew who they both were now, Kikal was veronica and Higoshi was Zack, Kikal's message said " hey meet me in delta server alright Higoshi is with me so meet you there!" Higoshi's message bascially said the same thing so Nik just decided to delet the messege.

Nik log's on to his character, Nik puts on his screen glasses and grabs his controller, Zakia was now logged in near the choas gate Zakia see's both of his friends talking near the bank, Zakia walks over and wave's at them both Kikal and Higoshi wave as well, " hey you boys ready to go on a quest?" Higoshi's eyes were brighter than light bulbs when Kikal asked that question " yea were ready to go I'm level 2 and Zakia is level 1 and your level 3 we can take any place!" Zakia just looks at them both and smiles he was thinking (" man I have some real weird friends haha but they are my friends so its ok") " hey you guy's do you know where were going yet? you have to remember i've never been any where but the town square so you have to help me out" the two that were talking both look at Zakia, Kikal responds to Zakia's question fast " yea I read on the board there is a place that allows you to level up 5 levels by killer a three headed dog!" Higoshi's eyes light up again as if he was gonna burst from excitement, Zakia reponds with a quick " alright lets go", the three walk over to the choas gate and veronica adds Zakia to her friends list because she forgot the other day, she types in the words "Hidden Discraced Vally" it brings up a window provideing information on the area and what the level requirements you should have, " it says the recomended level you should have to go to this area is 11!", Higoshi had a prove them wrong look on his face, Veronica clicks the accepct button on the window and they gate to "Hidden Discarced Vally"

When the three got there Zakia was astonished by the area " this place is so huge!" Kikal nod's her head in agreement " it's beautefully isn't it Zakia?" Higoshi is despretly looking for monster's in the area " Man I really wanna kill something!! if I don't im gonna die of boredom" they both laugh at Higoshi he turns around and laughs"you guys can go to hell! haha" Kikal respons to that with " Ya so we can see you there o great.. haha" Zakia is still amazed with everything around him, he falls to the ground and looks up into the vitural sky that looks so real, " you couldn't tell the differnce from the real world sky or this sky its so bueatfully" Kikal Lay's down on Zakia's chest and say's "yea its nice" Higoshi sits down by Zakia's shoes and looks up " you know you guys we should kill everything in this area so if we fall asleep we won't die."

Kikal gets off Zakia's chest and walks north" Zakia and Higoshi gets up and walks with her " ummm im not being rude by asking this but where are you going?" she turns back to Zakia " were going to the dungon so we can get to the gott statue." " whats that?" Kikal and Higoshi look at him " its a statue some where in each dungon that has very rare items in them but there in differnt places always so were gonna find one for its treasure, you can keep the treasure to your self you need it more than I do and I think Higoshi is set aswell so it's your's." they walk into the dungon, the screen shifts there is a blue treasure box in the middle of the new area, Zakia dashes over to it, " hey Zakia wait don't open that! if its blue use a dissarm wire here you can have 10 of mine if its blue don't open with out wire if its brown its safe" Zakia gets the wires then open's the chest, He gets a hero potion, they all look at each other and begen to go the the next room there was a level 4 goblin in the edge of the entrance, the three rushed at the goblin and started to attack the goblin Zakia gets hit with 26 damage and the goblin dies after a couple of hits from Kikal, Zakia uses a hero potion to heal some of his hit points.

They walk into the door to there right and find the gott statue they rush towards it, but all of a sudden the game starts to glich for a couple of second's then a three headed dog appears with a green neon color around it, Kikal jumps back from the dog " You guys run get out of here now!" but the dog rushes toward the entrance blocking them in, "This is a virus I've seen one of these befor", the three run over to the dog and start to attack it, " damn it! we can't do any damage to it why not!" Kikal look's at Higoshi " I told you its a virus we can't kill it!, Zakia falls to the ground after a hard hit of 76 he starts to cry not because he was almost dead but there was no way out and his friends were in trouble, A voice inside Zakia's head shocks him " The viruses are back again which means the system is not safe you and Kite are the two twilight heros that can stop this you must stop this wave of destrution...", Zakia gets back up not on his own but his character is forced up, his weapon starts to glow all around it, He charges at the dog and slices right between the dog the dog falls to the ground and blood forms around him. " How the hell did you do that, what is that glow!!!" Kikal looks over at Zakia and begins to cry, Zakia touches her cheek " whats wronge we just killed it din't we?" she look's up at his face " yea but you know what you just did?" he looked worried about something after she said that " i'm not sure what just happend but it happend.", "that move you just did that put my friend courtney in the hospital there was this virus that used that same move against her and put her into a comma she still hasn't recoverd." Zakia looks shocked about it " Courtany!! I was told she got into a car accident!" Kikal looks back at Zakia " no CC corporation just made that up to cover the issuse" Highoshi walks over to the gott statue and takes everything in it and gives the items to Zakia" " hey Zakia,Kikal we should probally get going well talk durning school ok?" They both turn toward Higoshi crying " yea I got to go to bed its almost 10 o'clock" Zakia kisses Kikal " we will figure out what happend and what we can do about this as soon as we can alright?" she nods and then logs out, Higoshi exsplains how to leave this arean then he logs out as well.

Nik log's out and takes off his screen glasses and puts down the controller and begins to cry, he remmembered his friend courtney passing out playing this game and then her parents rushing her to the hospital. He takes off his shirt and get's into bed and try's greatly to fall asleep, after an hour he finnally dozes off. 


End file.
